The Prophecy Revealed
by amalin06
Summary: Bella gets married, and Edward changes her. But it doesn't happen the way that is expected. What happens when things go wrong. Jacob has to come back to take care of Bella. Does Edward lose her forever? After Eclipse. My version of Breaking Dawn.
1. What goes wrong?

**I do not own these Characters.**

**Ok Ever wonder what would happen if fate intervened? So Jacob was the natural path Bella was supposed to go, so what if fate still intended it to be that way? I think it would be cool if this is how it it played out. So we all know Bella's special, but just how special is she. What happens when she goes all _Doggy_. lol I had to say that any way, here's my story. Picking up after the wedding to Edward. I will be updating as much as possible.**

* * *

BPOV

I am sitting on the bed waiting for Edward to return. He has gone with Carlisle to hunt so when he changes me he doesn't have to worry about killing me. But I am not worried about that. I can't get my mind off of Jake. What's he doing, where's he at? He took off when he got my wedding invite. Edward sent it even though I told him not too. I can see why I guess, I know Edward would want the option if it had gone the other way.

I look at the clock, 5 more min. My heart is racing as I think about everything I'm gonna miss. My parents, growing old, going to collage, having kids, and most of all Jacob. I am not afraid of the pain when I change, I am afraid of regret. I made up my mind and married Edward yesterday. But I know deep in my heart that I would have went to Jake if he had imprinted on me. That was the deciding factor. If I had married Jake and somewhere down the line he imprinted on someone I would be heart broken. So against my better judgement I agreed to marry Edward and in return he agreed to change me, to condemn me to walk this earth forever, forever thirsting for blood, forever being a vampire, forever not being able to see my family, forever losing my best friend, my love, my Jacob. You see Jacob is a werewolf, the only mortal enemy of werewolf's is the vampire, and as much as I denied it, I am in love with Jacob just as much as Edward. But I can't handle another heartbreak, so I chose Edward, cause if Jake ever left me that would be the end of it.

I hear the door opening and I look up. Edward is looking at me, his eye's full of concern. I know he can hear my heart racing. "Are you alright? You know we don't have to do this, we can wait."

I look at him remembering the look on Jake's face when I told him I couldn't see him again and said, "No, I am ready let's get this over with"

Carlisle entered the room and leaned against the wall. Edward sighed and nodded, then looked at me. He layed me on the bed, and kissed me with such passion that I couldn't think. His eye's locked with mine and he moved his kisses down my neck. The last thing I heard was him whispering "I am so sorry, I love you." Then I felt his teeth sink into my neck, I screamed and passed out.

EPOV

"Why is she still unconscious! This isn't right! She is supposed to be in pain, not unconscious." I am going crazy and my families thoughts aren't helping. I hear them

_Jasper thinking"I have seen transformations before, but I have never seen one like this."_

_Alice "Why isn't she screaming from the fire, she is acting like she is cold."_

_Carlisle"This can't be, I should have realised, the smell of her blood, but I can't smell blood anymore, but the smell is defiantly changing and not to one of us. I don't believe it, I thought it was a legend. Edward is not going to be pleased!"_

With that last thought I turned to Carlisle "Why won't I be pleased!" Just then Rosalie walked in and said "Ugh, what is that smell, it almost smells like one of _them_!"

Carlisle's head snapped up and a look of horror shown on his face. I immediately started panicking and yelled "What Carlisle, what is going on!"

Carlisle got up quickly and ran from the room saying something about having to make a phone call.

15 min later he walked into the room with none other than the Alfa werewolf, Sam.

I growled "What is he doing here?" Carlisle looked at me with a sad face and said in a very calm voice."Edward. I am so sorry." my heart dropped, the room was suddenly very quiet except for Bella's moan's about being so cold."What are you sorry for" knowing the answer was something I didn't want to hear.

Carlisle began, "I have heard of this but never in my life thought I would see this. Edward you know how her blood was so irresistible not only to you but every vampire she met. I should have seen it, I still can't believe that it's true. Sam and I have come to the realization that Bella as you all know is very special. No vampire power work on her, and I believe I now know why. There is an old werewolf prophecy, but I am going to let Sam take over from here," Everyone turned their gaze to Sam, and he sat on the bed and started.

"I have heard that there is a prophecy that a girl with a certain blood type, not like normal blood but with a certain gene in it passed down from the original werewolf, The Great Wolf, will one day rule the world of vampire's and werewolf's and here it is" Sam pulls out a notebook and opens it and begins reading,

**It has been seen **

**That a girl will be born quite human,**

**She will be drawn to a world beyond humans**

**She will fall in love with a Vampire**

**She will also fall in love with a werewolf**

**She will marry the vampire**

**But with a sacrifice**

**To lose her other love,**

**To lose her life,**

**To want to walk the world**

**in darkness with out her Sun.**

**But it is not to be**

**Her blood holds a secret**

**That will one day**

**Cause her to rule the world**

**The world that humans can't see**

**The world full of vampires and werewolf's**

**With one bite from her vampire**

**Her world will turn upside down**

**She will not turn into a vampire**

**Instead because of her blood**

**The blood that goes back for so long**

**The blood of the creator of both vampire and werewolf**

**She will turn into a werewolf **

**With the power to love**

**With the power to heal**

**With the power to rid the world**

**Of all Evil**

Ever one just stood there with their mouths open. Carlisle spoke first."Sam she can't stay here, when she wakes up, she most likely will attack us and we don't want to hurt her." Sam nodded and said to me."Edward, I know you love her, but this is her destiny, you have to let her go. I will take good care of her. When she gets control then you can see her. Carlisle I will call in a week or so to work out a new treaty."

And with that my world was turned upside down. Sam picked up my Bella, my beautiful wife, and left with her. I just sat down, and my head in my hands and started to sob, wishing that I could have tears. I heard everyone leave. I knew that I should be happy for her, but I can't. She now gets to live her life. I just wish she wouldn't have to go to them. I lay back on my bed and wish for the end.


	2. Jake is back

**JPOV**

I don't know how long I've been running. I think Bella's wedding was yesterday. Then I hear someones voice and stop cause it's been so long since I have heard from my pack. It's Sam's voice that I hear and what he says makes my blood run cold.

"_Jake, you have to come home right now. It's Bella, she needs you. She is at my house, but well I think you should see for yourself"_

_"Sam what is going on! Did that bloodsucker bite her already. I don't want her to see her like that."_

_"Yes Jake he bit her, but there is something more, Something went well not as expected, You need to come home right now. She needs you."_

So agains my better judgement, I turned and ran home. It took me 3 days. When I got to Sam's house and opened the door. I couldn't see anyone. I walked back to the bedroom and seen my pack surrounded the bed, and I looked and could see my Bella.

"Sam what is going on. What happened, She doesn't even look like a bloodsucker" Laying my hand on her forehead I jumped back up and stare at Sam."Why is she burning up?"

Sam looks at me with a huge grin, "Because she is one of us now."

My jaw dropped and seeing my confusion he continued. "You know how I never wanted you to tell her you imprinted on her?" I could only nod so he continued, "Well it was her destiny to marry that bloodsucker." I just looked at him and said "But how is she one of us?" He then told me about the prophecy, then said,"I didn't tell them the whole prophecy well the other part of it. So here it is-

**There will be a daughter born**

**To the girl that was bitten by a vampire**

**But turned to a wolf**

**And also to the wolf that has the blood**

**On both sides of family tree**

**Together this girl and the Leader**

**will have a daughter **

**who will marry **

**a vampire **

**and have a son**

**who will rid the world**

**of everything evil**

**Leaving only good**

**in it's wake**

**This son will be the reincarnate of**

**The Great Wolf**

**Will be immune to everything**

**And will rule the world**

**Wolf's will kneel before him**

**Vampires will fear him**

**He will be the Leader of**

**Both worlds**

At that moment Bella began to stir and opened her eye's and just stared at me.

**BPOV**

I was starting to feel the fog lifting from my head and I could swear I hear Jacob's voice, I opened my eye's and he was here. I couldn't help but stare at him, realizing for the first time just how beautiful he really was, just how much I loved him. Sam looked at Quil and Embry with a smile on his face.

He came to me and his finger's brushed my cheek, I turned my head towards him, letting caress my face. I spoke for the first time, "What happened? Why am I here? Jake I thought you were gone? Why does my body feel like it has been hit by a mac truck?"

There was immediate laughter. Sam came and sat on the bed and spoke,"Bella, You know how your blood was so irresistible to all vampires?" I nodded "Well there is a reason, I have heard of it, but never would have believed it if Carlisle wouldn't have called me. There is something in your blood I think it's called the X factor. It has been passed down from generation, you carry this gene, that if a werewolf had bitten you, you would have been turned to a vampire, but since a vampire has bitten you, you are now one of us."

"But I'm married to Edward! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I couldn't control myself. Sam motioned to everyone to leave. I heard him whisper to Jake that he would take the pack and Emily out for the night and to keep me calm so I wouldn't phase, that I wasn't ready. and to just be here for me. And he turned and left.

Jake came over to the bed and lay down and pulled me beside him.

"Oh Jake, why does everything bad happen to me? I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon right now. How long have I been out?"

"About 5 days. Carlisle called Sam when he realized that something was wrong. He knew you couldn't stay there. Not in a house full of blo... vampires and you being a young wolf. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know."

I just buryied my head in his chest and sobbed for half of the night. I would never be able to see Edward again, not without wanting to rip his throat out. But at least I would see my parent, and Jake. Finally I slept.

"Jake?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What color do you think my fur will be?"

He chuckled, and lifted my head to meet his gaze, my heart skipped a beat. I never realized how much love was in his eye's when he looked at me. I couldn't help but lean forward. Our lips met and a jolt of electricity ran threw me that I have never felt before. I quickly pulled away, blushing a very deep shade of red. "Jake, this isn't right, I'm married. I shouldn't even be here."

"You can't go back to him, Bella. You would just want to kill him, it's your instincts. Come on, do you feel up to a walk? I know you had it worse than any of us."

"Yeah, I guess I could use some fresh air." Jake helped me up. We walked outside of Sam's house, and it hit me. The smells were unbelievable. The air, the woods, the ocean. It all was so intense. I could hear the birds everything was 10 times more than what it was before. Jake sensing the shock on my face, just laughed again.

"Yes Bella, all your senses are heighten. It will take a while for you to get used to them." He said pulling me towards the beach. We walked along the beach, Jake holding my waist, not wanting to let go and me not wanting to let him go. What is wrong with me, I should be mourning not seeing Edward again, but here I am not wanting Jake out of my sight. We came to the cliffs and I could see a bonfire. The whole pack was there and they turned to stare at me. Quil and Embry started cheering, and doing cat calls making me want to turn and hide, but Jacob had a very tight grip on my waist and he wasn't gonna let me out of his sight. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, about them. They're just glad your here and not with the blo.. Cullens." His breath on my neck made me shiver, he just chuckled, I knew he realized my heart was racing, and heard my gasp.


	3. Bella snaps

We sat down on a long around the fire, everyone was waiting for someone to say something. Leah was shooting dagger's at me. I couldn't help it, I stuck my tongue out at her. I heard her growl. Sam threw her a look, "Leah, if you can't behave yourself, then you can leave."

"But I don't know why you let that leech lover here in the first place, you should have just left her there so they could kill her. She shouldn't be here, she's not one of us!" I could see her trembling trying to get control on herself. Jake looked at Leah and spoke with a very harsh tone."Leah you heard Sam, this wasn't anything she could control. This wasn't her fault." By now everyone was looking at the three of us just standing there in the clearing.

Leah spoke glaring at Jake, "Why are you sticking up for her! She broke your heart! She left you for her filthy leeches, those bloodsuckers! You ran away! You couldn't take it! But yet you come back yet again for what? Her?!" Buy this time she was trembling so much she was almost a blur. Sam was trying to calm her down. But she phased and started to advance on me. Jake pushed me behind him and phased too. He lunged for Leah, trying to get her away from me. They started fighting in the woods, I could hear the growls and snarls. I was just standing there, everyone looking at me, then when I seen her sink her teeth into into Jake and heard his whimper, I just snapped, everything turned red and I raced into the woods after her, I was about 10 feet from her when I jumped and phased in mid air, landing on her and pinning her to the ground. All I could see was red.

_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_ I snarled at her, my growls scared even me. I could hear the pack coming up behind us. Sam was in wolf form now and so was a limping Jake. When I seen Jake was hurt, my eye's flashed red again and I looked back down at Leah who was still pinned beneath my weight, she was shaking with fear. I was so much bigger than her. I was almost as big as Jake in my wolf form, which meant I was third biggest._"If you ever touch him again, I don't even care if you fall and bump into him, I will rip you limb from limb, and make you wish you were never born."_With that I got off of her, and turned my back to walk towards Jake, when I heard Embry yell for me to watch out, I turned to see her lunging at me, I lunged at her and the growl that came from me made even my hair stand on end. I pinned her again. Got up and walked back to Jake.

Jake just looked at me with a smile and a look of shock on his face. He was already phased back and had a dress for me from Emily. I followed him into the woods, so I could phase back with out having 8 men staring at me naked. He turned and stopped, looked at me with a grin on his face and said,"Ok Bella, time to phase back now." There was no way I was phasing back with him staring at me and me being naked. "Come on Bella, fine here's the clothes," he layed the dress on the ground in front of me, then turned around."Don't worry I won't look. Now you have to calm down in order to phase back. Think of something that makes you happy." I grinned at that and thought of Edward, but nothing happened. Well that's weird, but as I stared at Jacob's naked back and remembering the feel of them as he held me when we kissed, I could feel shock of warmth run through me and I felt myself phase back. I quickly grabbed the sundress and pulled it over my head. "You can turn around now Jake." He turned and noticed how red my face was, and grinned. I just blushed even more. He came over to me and wrapped his huge warm body around my small warm body and hugged me.

"You know, Sam is impressed. I was the only one that was able to phase on the fly like that. But here you are, never phased before and you basically surpassed us all. You know how rare that is?" we walked back to the fire and everyone started walking back home. I turned to Jake and asked,"So what color is my fur?" The whole pack just erupted in booming laughter. Jake finally stopped and said. "Pure white. You know how rare that is? You must have some special power or something."

I noticed Sam throwing him a glare. But as we got to Jacob's house, it left my mind.

We walked in and Billy just grinned at us. "I called your dad, Bella. I told him you were staying here for a couple weeks so you could clear your mind. I told him you got into a fight with Edward and you wanted to be some place where he couldn't find you"

I just nodded and Jake ushered me to his room and made me lay down. "You have to sleep, Bella. It's been a long day. You must be tired. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly, Jake. This is your bed. I can share, I won't bite." I didn't really know why I didn't want him to leave but I didn't. So he smiled at me, my smile, and layed down pulling me next to him. I crawled into a little ball around him and smelled his skin. It was the same smell that I have been dreaming about. I sighed, and fell asleep. For once I didn't dream.


	4. Reunion

**JPOV**

As I lay next to her, I can't imagine how my luck has changed. I'm still wondering how I'm gonna tell her that I imprinted on her, but lied to her about it. Sam said I couldn't tell her, that she was supposed to be with those filthy bloodsuckers. Well at least now I know why. Hopefully soon I can tell her without her being mad. It feels so good to lay here with her in my arms. I close my eye's and fell asleep thinking about how I now need a bigger bed.

With the sunlight coming through the window I woke up trying not to wake up Bella. I stare at her, I can't believe how beautiful she is. I can't help but reach over and run my hand along her jawline. Her temperature is almost like mine but I think it is a couple degrees lower. So I guess she is running at about 104 now. I can't believe it. My Bella. A Werewolf. I feel her start to stir, and she looks up at me with a smile.

"Jake?" I look at her, "Yes, Bells?"

"I can't believe everything that has happened. It's too weird. Who would have thought that I would be a werewolf."

"Well Sam and I were talking, and we believe that somewhere in your bloodline, you have indian blood. So we are guessing that the X gene comes from that. It is very rare, Bella, We have only heard stories about you, no one believed them." I smiled at her while she sorted through what I just said.

She looked back up at me with a slight smile, and said,"Well no one should be surprised, we all knew I was a freak as a human figures I get screwed with being immortal too. Oh, No. What am I going to say to Edward? He must be heart broken." Then it happened. The breakdown I have been waiting for.

"Sshhh, Bella it's ok. I should be saying I'm sorry but I'm not. I just wish you can see how better this is for you."

"I know Jake, but it's gonna be hard for a while. It will be easier this time cause for one I know he still loves me, and two cause your here. You really know how to hold me together you know."

I know I was staring, and so was she, but I just couldn't help myself. It was like our bodies were moving on their own, leaning in for that kiss that we both wanted so bad. Then the bedroom door slammed open and there stood Sam, with grinning Embry and Quil right behind him.

"Ok, Lovebirds. Time to get up. Bella needs to train. Though she'll probably be better than all of us from what I've seen so far." and with that Sam was gone, leaving Embry and Quil smirking there.

I grabbed my shoe from the floor and waled it at them yelling "Out, Now some privacy please." By this time Bella was the color of a tomato from all the blushing. I laughed, "Come on Bells, Emily left another dress for you. It's in the bathroom. I'll have to see if Sam will go get some more of your things."

**BPOV**

I got up still blushing about being caught by a bunch of overgrown boys. I was almost to the bathroom when I turned around and called for Jake. "Jake, can I come with you to get my things? I feel like I should explain to Edward."

"No Bella, You might lose control, and I know you don't want to hurt him."

"Come on, you'll be right there and so will Sam. You said yourself that I'm better at control that you are. Please?" I knew my pouty face would get him and he sighed and walked away grumbling something about women and conniving. I couldn't help but think he was cute. wait no I'm married. Stupid brain. Stupid werewolf things. Then it was like a light bulb went off. and the last thing I remember is saying "Imprinting" and feeling huge hands catch me before I hit the floor.

When I woke up I heard voices in the living room, I decided to not move so I could listen to what they have to say.

I heard Jake say,"She's been out for 2 hours, Sam. I hate to say it but maybe we should call Carlisle."

"No, she'll be fine. No reason to bring them down here unless it's necessary. You said she said something about imprinting before she lost consciousness?" I tensed in the bed straining to hear what was said. I couldn't hear Jake's reply but I heard Sam's "No, Jake, I don't think she figured that out, I do however think she imprinted on you. Which is very rare. I have never seen a case like this. I have to go and check out all the stories to see if this ever happened before."

"Sam she wants to go get her things, I think she needs some closure. I hate to say it but I think it would be good for her to say goodbye to those... those... _Cullens_. She cares too much about other people. She needs to see everyone is ok, before she moves on. So I guess I was wondering if you could accompany us up to their house to get their things. I know I can control her if things get out of hand, but I don't know if I can control myself, if something happened to her."

"Yeah your right. Well let her wake up and get cleaned and get some food in both of you, and I'll make a phone call to them and set up a meeting somewhere."

I heard the door shut so I pretended to be asleep. I heard the bedroom door open,"Bells, how much did you hear?"

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I was started to wish I was a vampire so I couldn't blush anymore, "Not much, just mostly Sam, and you asking if I could go get my things. Thank you Jake, it really does mean alot to me."

"I see you still try to change the subject, why didn't you tell me, Bells?" And of course when I thought I couldn't get any redder I did, so I did the only thing I could thing of, I hid under the covers.

I heard his laugh, and I felt his weight shift on the bed, so I pulled the blanket down a little and jumped when I realized that his face was only about 2 inches from my. My heart started to beat erratically as I looked into his eye's. Then we were kissing, his hand was behind my neck, the heat of his mouth on mine, and I heard a small moan and realized it came from me. He chuckled, and got up and held out his hand for me, "Come on you have to get cleaned up, and eat, then maybe call Charlie to let him know your ok."

After I got out of the shower, I smelled the food, and my stomach growled. I heard Jake yell "I heard that, I told you, you were hungry." I just laughed and walked out to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I guess I'm stuck with dresses huh? I guess it would be kinda hard to carry both pants and shirts and everything on my leg."

"Yeah eventually you get enough control, to where you won't have to worry."

"Thanks for the food Jake, you know I could have cooked, I don't mind."

"It's ok, you can get breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess I'll call Charlie now, and let him know I'm ok." I got up and rinsed my plate, I turned around and brushed up against Jake trying to get to the phone and we both froze, staring at each other. I swear you could hear the electricity between us crackle. We heard a cough come from the living room and both spun around to see a grinning Sam leaning against the door. I blushed 4 shades of red and ran for the phone to call Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad"

"Bella, what the hell is going on? I get a phone call a week after you get married to let me know your staying at Billy's. What happened."

"I don't know dad, really I don't know. I guess you can say I went to sleep and woke up and realized that it was a mistake."

"Bella, I know you don't mean that, I mean, I might not like Edward that much but I can see how much he loves you."

"I know dad, but you know what everything happens for a reason, I guess there are just somethings that are beyond out control. Well anyways, there is something good that came from all this."

"Good, what can be good?"

"Well you can start taking down all those flyer's, for one, cause Jakes back."

"Wow, is he psychic or something? I mean you leave your husband and he comes back" I couldn't help but smile, I seen Jake and Sam trying to hold back thier laughter.

"Yeah dad, something like that, but no, he came back about 4 days after I got here. He figured he would wait till I was off on my honeymoon to come back. But anyways, I'll call later or something ok, maybe you can come down tomorrow for dinner."

"Ok bye Bells"

"Bye dad"

I sighed, wishing I could just close my eye's and fix everything. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me and I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and said, "You know, you don't have to do this, you don't have to prove anything, you can just stay here and Sam and I will go."

I looked up at him and kissed his lips, "No Jake. This is something I have to do. It is only right. They are my family too, no matter how different we are now. They love me and I love them. I owe it to them to at least try to explain. Please don't worry, I'll be fine. I know I'll never be able to feel like I did toward them now like I did before, but Alice is one of my best friends and I need to do this"

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it gently to look in my eye's, "I do understand Bells, your too good a person not to do this, or to have this affect you in anyway."

"Well I hate to break up this love fest, but we have to get going. We are meeting them in the clearing that we fought in with the army. We all consider it neutral ground. Here Bella, this is a very stretchy string to hold your cloths to your leg, We are taking my truck for your things but we are going through the woods so you'll need this."

"ok" I tyed the string to my leg and looked up at Jake, "Well let's go do this and get it over with. I really want to know how fast I can run."

And with that we were off.


	5. The Storm

**BPOV**

Sam parked the truck off the road by the forest that led to the clearing. "Ok, Bella, do you remember how you phased yesterday?" Sam asked me. "Uh, No, I wasn't even thinking. I know you guys say that you have to get mad to phase but the thing is I wasn't mad, I was scared." and I looked at Jake who was trying a little too hard not to laugh.

"Bells, you know not to be scared for me, right? You know I can take care of myself."

"Yeah." I said not really meaning it. I knew he had a temper and acted on his impulses a little too often.

"Well ok, then I guess we don't have enough time for you to learn so we will just run there, ok?"Sam said looking at me. And with that we ran through the woods.

As we approached the clearing I could see the 7 of the Cullens, but for some reason they still smelled the same almost just less potent. I looked at Jake who was looking at me weird.

"What Jake? Why are you staring at me?"

"Bells, can't you smell them?"

"No, they still smell the same, almost."

Sam spoke to the Cullens, "Bella, came to say goodbye and to get her things." As he spoke he nodded at me so I stepped forward a couple steps and looked at Edward.

"Edward, I am so sorry, you have to understand that I didn't mean for this to happen." I looked at him trying to hold back tears. But while I was holding them back I could see that my emotions were hurting Jasper, who was visibly shaking. So I tryed to hold them back even more, and said to him, "I'm sorry Jasper, I need to get ahold of myself." I walked back to Jake and almost collapsed against him. He wrapped a protective arm around my waist and I heard Edward growl. I glared at him, while Jake smirked and said, "That's right bloodsucker."

"Jake! knock it off!" and with my anger came a flash of lightning and everyone looked at me with a look of shock. Edward looked at me and for the first time I seen a look of disgust in his eye's, "Bella, if you stay with him, that's it. There will be no more us. This is the end. You can't come find me, and if you do then you will regret it." I looked at him in shock and I could feel myself start to shake with anger.

"Bella" Sam said to me, "You need to calm down now. You are not in control of yourself."

I could feel my eye's changing, but I didn't know what they looked like, and the wind picked up whipping my hair around as I glared at Edward. As my anger rose so did the wind and everyone looked like they were starting to get scared and they were looking at me in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU! EDWARD! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT, THEN YOU SAY BECAUSE OF WHAT I AM SOMETHING I HAD NO CONTROL OVER YOU LEAVE!" At my last word there was another crack of lightning, and as the growls rose in my throat so did the thunder, as I cryed, it started to rain. I could hear Carlisle say with disbelief,"She is controlling the weather with her emotions." I also heard Sam tell Jake that he has to calm me down or I will destroy all of us. So Jake ran over to me, and turned me towards him and forced me to look him in the eye's,"Bella, I love you, honey you have to calm down, ok," then he wrapped his arms around me and I broke down, sobbing in his chest, as the rain turned into a torrential downpour. We both sunk to the ground on our knees and he rocked me, stroking my hair whispering words of encouragement. That's when I knew this was right, I could do this. I would stay with Jake, cause he understood me, he never left me, I had left him and I would make it up to him. As my emotions calmed, so did the rain.

**EPOV**

I had to say those things to her, and I feel like my dead heart is slowly being ripped out of my chest right now, as I watch that _DOG_ hold my Bella. I know she is one of them now, and if I didn't say those things then she would come after me, but I will never leave. The moment she needs me I will be there.

As I stand here I am listening to everyone thoughts, I start with Sam _"I hope they don't start anything, it would be a shame for Bella to have to watch as the pack kills her ex-husbands family. Bella and Jake will be good for each other, which reminds me that I have to look and see if there is another case where 2 werewolves actually imprinted on each other. Theirs might be the only case in history. Uh Oh, I hope _he_ didn't hear me say that."_ I let out a growl and heard Alice ask me in her head

_"What's wrong Edward."_ I shake my head and tell her that I will fill them in later.

I can't believe how powerful Bella is, controlling the weather like that, and her eye's turned black when she got mad it looks to me like she has vampire power's too but that don't make sense. I seen that Jake helped Bella up and he said something to Sam and then they walked into the woods. Sam turned to us and said, "Thank you, I'm sorry you had to see Bella like that, she will be back in a min. she has something for you but she wants to be in her wolf form so she doesn't have to talk to anyone, Jake is helping her with that right now, she still has to learn how to phase on her own." And he came and started picking up boxes and disappeared into the woods. I heard a piercing shriek and my head whipped towards the woods and my jaw dropped when I seen this beautiful snow white wolf that was almost as big as Jake's form. Jacob was slightly behind her in case. Bella, walked towards me and stopped a couple feet in front of me, and lowered her head, and dropped something shiny on the ground, then looked up at me with watery eye's then turned and took off in the woods after Sam. Jake looked at me and apologised in his head so I could hear then he turned and followed Bella. I looked down at what she dropped and picked up her wedding ring. I dropped down to my knees and started sobbing. I felt a little hand on my shoulder and looked at Alice and said,"She is gone, forever, I knew Jake had imprinted on her along time ago but he never told her cause Sam wouldn't let him. But now it's done, she has imprinted on him as well. They are so tyed together, it's the strongest connection I've ever seen. Sam has never seen anything like it. For one normally only the male descendants got the wolf gene, Leah was a first. But to have 2 wolf imprint on each other intensifies the bond more than double. From what I've seen, it's almost as if one of them dies the other would too. The pull is so great that if one would leave, the other wouldn't be able to survive." "I'm so sorry, Edward"Alice said. The rest of the family gathered around me comforting me.

I think I won't go into a depression this time. Who knows maybe I'll find someone else out there.

If this was meant to be this way then there has to be someone else out there for me too.


	6. The Dream

**BPOV**

I whispered to Jake that I wanted to give back my wedding ring to Edward, but I needed to be in wolf form cause I didn't want to talk to him. He said ok and told Sam and took me to the woods.

"You have to tell me what to do." I told him as we were out of sight.

"You phased before, just do the same thing."

"I was scared before, I thought you had to be mad?" He just looked at me and said, "I never heard of someone phasing because they were scared, try to get mad, think of something that makes you really mad"

I started thinking about how my life just changed with out my choice, and how I never seemed to have a choice in things, I heard Jacob saying, "Good, Bella, but you have to do better than that, your barely trembling. How bout if you think about what Leah said." He said with a smirk. I could feel my body heating up, it felt like thousands of flames licking my skin, and I couldn't suppress the scream that came from my mouth as I phased. I looked at Jake and he was smiling and he said, "Don't worry, it gets easier. It only hurts the first couple times you try. Now turn around while I phase too, that is unless you _want_to see me naked." If I was in my human form I would be blushing, I am beginning to think I like this form better. I turned around and I heard him getting undressed and I could hear my heart speed up, then I heard a chuckle from Jake, then all of a sudden I could hear his thoughts.

_"Why's your heart racing,Bella" Jacob said._I could also hear the rest of the pack too. Oh great now I have to be in their heads, this was beginning to get worse. Great this totally sucks, not a moment of peace. Everyone in the pack started to laugh. I turned to walk back to the clearing and I sensed Jacob was following.

Edward turned to look at me, I could see guilt, sorrow, love, and hurt in his eye's. How am I supposed to live without him? He is my life, everything I have done for the past 2 yrs has been for him, for us, I can't just give him up. But I have Jake now, I still don't know what I'm gonna do, but for now I don't want to risk hurting them so I dropped the ring on the ground and with one last look took off into the woods with Jacob on my tail, literally.

When we got back to the road Sam wasn't there so I followed Jake back to his house. I made him turn our backs to each other so we wouldn't see each other naked. Of course he found it rather funny. We got back to the house and most of the pack was there, Jake said he was going to take a nap since we would patrol tonight and he was showing me the ropes, so to say, I decided to take a shower. The shower felt so good, it was like all the tension from the past week was washing off of me down the drain. I got out and realized that all my clothes are in Jake's room, and with a pack of hormonal teenage werewolf boys, I am gonna have to make a brake for it while I have a little, bity towel wrapped around me. God I hate my life. I open the door and peek my head out and look down the hall to the living room and every head is turned towards me. My face begins to turn red, so I take a deep breath and make a break for it tripping 3 times trying to make it to Jake's bedroom before I lose my towel. I can hear catcalls and cheering. I burst through his door, slam it shut real quick and lean up against it trying to catch my breath. Then I hear a noise from the bed, I jump and in the process lose my towel. Of course Jake is starting at me and I can see a noticeable difference in his pants. So I do the only thing I can think of at this time. I scream, and grab my towel and try to hide in the closet.

The door fly's open and Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Seth come spilling into this tiny bedroom. They all look from my head peaking out of the closet to Jake on the bed with his hands behind him head and him wearing a shit eating grin then they can obviously figure out what happened. And if they can't then they will see tonight when I phase. "I am seriously starting to hate this werewolf thing." I mumble to myself knowing full well that they can hear. Jake throws a shoe at them telling them to go cause we have to sleep.

"Yeah, sleep." Paul said sarcasticaly, making everyone else grin knowingly.

"OUT!" Jake yelled as he jumped off the bed and slammed the door and locked it.

"You know if they really want in here a little locked door isn't going to keep them out." I said. "Yeah but it will slow them down." Jake said grinning and he got up and grabbed me and set me on the bed. Then he went to his closet and grabbed me one of his T-shirts and threw it to me. I put it on before I took off the towel and walked over to my boxes and grabbed an old pair of ragged sleep shorts and threw those on. Jake grabbed my hand and told me to lay down, and he layed next to me. I couldn't help it, he was so warm, I snuggled in next to him and his breathing put me to sleep.

_I am sitting on First Beach, Jacob is next to me. It's such a nice night out. I hear a crunch behind me and we both twirl around to see who it is. I see 3 figures in Dark Cloaks aproach first. One steps forward and removes her hood. Jane. "Well I see that you are still alive, although you are not human anymore that was not the deal. The deal was that you either die or become a vampire." Jacob pulls me behind him. Jane uses her power's on Jacob to put him in total pain. "Leave him alone, leave Jacob alone, it's me you want, kill me not him." I am frantic. All I can think about is saving Jake. She get's her smile on her face, steps forward and grabs my face. I hear a snap and everything goes black._


	7. Making Old Friends

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, wake up honey, come on it was just a dream." I can hear the worry in Jake's voice. "Oh Jake, it's never gonna end." "What are you talking about, your with us, your part of the pack, you'll be fine." He's so sweet but he just don't understand. "What did you dream about?" Jake asked me kinda concerned.

"Why what did I say?" Damn when am I gonna learn to keep my mouth shut when I am sleeping,

"You were yelling, 'No, take me, leave him, take me, I'm the one you want' Bella what were you dreaming about?" He was serious, I knew I couldn't tell him. I knew that the Volturi would come, and get me, It's only a matter of time.

"It's ok Jake, it was just a dream." I snuggled up to him more, he was so warm. I tried to snuggle up to him more. He reached over and took my chin in his hand, and I looked in his eye's and all I could see is love. I felt this pull towards him and I couldn't help it I leaned up and kissed him. I think he was shocked at first, then he relaxed and put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer, I groaned, and he chuckled. He was running his thumb up and down my jaw line, I could feel this fire start to grow in my stomach, and I moaned and tried to get closer. He flipped me over so he was on top of me, still kissing me. I knew I should be stopping it, but I couldn't all I knew was that I needed more. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He was holding himself over me, putting all his weight on one arm so he didn't crush me. His other hand was running up and down me side leaving a trail of fire, I tried to get closer, I could feel his hardness pressing into my leg and it made me groan even more. He started to lift the edge of my shirt, when I heard someone cough from the doorway. I squeaked and pushed Jacob off of me. Sam started to laugh, and said, "Well I hate to break this up but you two are due for patrol, Embry is coming with you also." and with a grin and a chuckle he left. My face was so red I looked like a tomato. Jake was on the floor cracking up.

"That's not funny Jake. I don't know what came over me, I'm married, I shouldn't be feeling this way." and all of a sudden he was on me again with my face in his hands. His mouth so close to mine, my head started to spin, "Bella, this is right, I know you feel it, we imprinted on _each other_! Do you know how rare that is? Leah was the first female, that we know of but for two wolfs to imprint on each other is really very rare. This is our destiny." The words still haven't sunk in yet but all I could see was his mouth hovering above mine, so I kissed him. About that same time I heard Embry pound on the outside of the house, "Come on, cut it out, we're gonna be late." So we jumped up and ran outside. I walked into the woods and stripped, putting my dress on my leg and tying it loosely. Then I closed my eye's and imagined myself as a giant white wolf. I could feel my bones breaking and moving and hair growing, it is starting to get not as painful but just an annoyance. I came back out of the woods to meet the others. We walked into a clearing,

_"Ok, Embry take the north side, Bella take the south side, and I will be looking everywhere else. Let me know if you smell anything. Do Not Try to take on anything by yourself. Oh and Bella, Sam wants me to explain the rules to you. Well you know most of them, You can't tell anyone about us, and you must obey a direct order from either Sam or me." _Jacob said.

_"Great so now if I do something you don't like, you can order me around and I have to do it."_ I said, with a snicker.

_"You know I never thought of that."_ I would have been mad but I could hear a smile in his voice. So we split up. I started on the south side of the clearing, just walking around smelling everything. You know I can really get used to this. Then my mind started to wonder to what almost happened between Jake and I not even an hour ago.

_"Come on Bella, I really don't need to see that, I mean I wouldn't mind seeing you but not Jake." _Embry said, but I could hear Jake growling. I decided I didn't want them to hear me anymore so I closed my mind off.

_"Bella, you better not have phased. I can't hear you where are you at?"_ Jacob sounded kinda worried, so I said back to him _"I'm fine Jake, I just didn't want anyone to hear my thoughts so I closed off my mind."_

Embry sounded shocked, _"Wow must be nice."_

_"We'll talk to Sam about that later. Have you found anything?"_ Jake asked us.

I was walking and I felt a breeze ruffle my fur, and all of a sudden I smelled this sickly sweet, smell. It felt like bleach and ammonia, burning my nose.

_"Ugh, what the hell is that. Guys, I think I smell something."_

_"We're on our way."_they called and I could hear them coming. I started to follow the smell and it was getting stronger, but it still smelled sorta human. I came to another opening, and I could see a girl about maybe 17 writhing on the ground, screaming. I heard a noise off to my right. I looked back at the girl, I knew she was going through the transformation. Jake and Embry took off after the sound that came from my right. I could hear the sound of metal being ripped, then I could smell the smoke. They came back out. and looked at the girl. Jake phased first, then Embry. I walked into the woods and phased and got dressed and came back out. I knelt by the girl. I could feel the tears start. She didn't deserve this, it wasn't her fault. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me.

"Jake, we don't have to destroy her. I can take her to the Cullens and they can explain the rules to her. If she choices to drink from humans then we will destroy her. Please Jake, I'm not a murderer. I can't just kill someone because of what they are, she didn't do anything wrong." by this time I was sobbing. He turned to me, and said, "If that is what you feel, and you think that they can control her then that is what we will do." He picked the girl up and we ran to the Cullans house. I was so nervous. I walked up to the door and went to knock and was knocked over my Alice.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy to see you. You know even though you smell, we can still be friends, I will just have to wear nose plugs." She was squealing and jumping up and down. I was laughing. Then a scream brought us out of our happiness. All the Cullans came running out.

"Carlisle, we found her in the woods, we killed the one who was drinking from her, but I didn't have the heart to kill her. She just started her transformation. I talked the guys into bringing her here. I figured you could teach her, your ways and then she wouldn't have to be killed. But the condition is if we catch her drinking from a human she will be killed, no questions asked." I looked at him, trying very hard not to shake, I was so nervous. Carlisle said, "Of course, Bella. And thank you. Even though you are supposed to be our enemy now, I see you still haven't changed your ways. You know, you might be the one to stop all this ridiculous fighting." I could hear Jake and Embry snort. So I threw them a glare and they both shut up. Carlisle motioned for Jake to bring her in. I walked in and the rest of my pack followed me as I followed Carlisle ,trying to breath out of my mouth instead of my nose, to their guest bedroom and Jake layed the girl on the bed.

"Thank you Carlisle, we must get going now but, will you let me know how she is? I still have my cell phone so you guys still have my number. Alice I would be so happy if you would call me sometimes." I told them. I could see Jake groaning behind me.

"I would be happy to call you Bella, even though you are a dog now you still are my best friend." I smiled and we hesitantly gave each other a hug and then jumped back and started to laugh. I led the way out of the house, and Jake grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. He whispered in my ear, "Leave it to you, to find a way to interact with bloodsuckers." I thought he was mad but when I looked at him he was smiling, it was my smile. I couldn't help but smile back. then we turned and waved and ran to the woods to phase and finish our patrol.


	8. Old Enemy's New Friends

**BPOV**

I was so tired, we got back to Jake's and I went straight into the bathroom, to shower, this time I remembered my clothes. I pulled on my shorts and a t-shirt and went to Jake's room and collapsed on the bed, I was immediately out.

I woke up the next morning, and looked at the clock. Six in the morning. I groaned. I wonder where Jacob is? I got out of bed and walked into the living room. There he was, in all his glory, half dressed as usual, sleeping on the couch. I can't believe I love him. Who would have figured, that one week I would be marring a vampire, then the next week, I would actually be a werewolf, and in love with his mortal enemy. I need to go for a walk and think.

I went and wrote a note for Jacob, that I would be walking on the beach, and to not worry. Then I was out the door, once in the woods, I phased and ran. God. It felt good, to just run. Wait, what is that noise? It sounds like crying, this early? I thought I was the only one that pathetic. I phased back to my human form and got dressed. I see a girl sitting on a log on the beach. Leah. I walk closer. She looks up at me and glares.

"What do you want leech-lover?" She says with malice.

"I want to say I'm sorry." She looks at me with a look of shock.

"Let me explain. I hope I can ease some of your discomfort. I want to let you know you are not alone with what you are feeling. I know that is no consolation, and you can hate me all you want. But I am only going to say this once, and I hope you can understand. Will you hear me out, without interrupting just this once? Then if you want you never have to talk to me again." I waited for her answer and she nodded. So I sat next to her and continued.

"I think I understand how you feel. I thought I did before, but now I know for sure. You are mad at me for you having to deal with this life. I love a vampire, and that said vampire took your love away, only your love is still here, but you have to sit and watch him love someone else, because of what he is, he has no choice. Then you get thrown into this whole werewolf mess too. All because the Cullans came back for me. You were the only girl in the pack, now your not. It makes you feel like your not so special anymore. I want you to know you are not alone." She had a look of shock on her face, so I let it sink in for now. Then she nodded that I can continue. "When Edward left me in the woods that day, I thought I was dying. All of a sudden my world was ripped away, I had everything planned out, I was going to graduate, then Carlisle would change me, then Edward and I would live for eternity together. I was so in love. Then all of a sudden it was ripped from me. I was told he didn't love me, that I was only a measly human, a distraction, it will be like he never existed. I was crushed. It would never be like he never existed. All my plans revolved around him. Now that I think about it, it was pretty pathetic of me to rely on him so much, but I couldn't live without him. So you see I understand how you feel about Sam. You and me, we are not that different. We have both been through some hard times." She nodded, she had tears in her eyes, and I did too. I put my arms around her.

"When me and Jake started to hang out, it was nice. I started to think that maybe I could love again. But it wouldn't be fair to him to only give him a piece of my heart, when Edward had a bigger piece. Then when he phased for the first time, he told me he didn't want me. I thought I would die. He was my sun, he kept me together when the world was falling apart around me, then he ripped it away. In my eye's he was the same as Edward. Of course he came and told me what he was, well I guessed, but anyway what I am trying to tell you is don't give up on love. Look at me, look at Jake, Me the love of his life broke his heart, married his worst enemy, tryed to turn myself into his enemy, and look, here I am living with him, we imprinted on each other, I've been told that is pretty rare. I guess what I'm trying to say is, La Push is a very small piece of the world, you have to go out and look for your love, if you just sit here you just gonna be miserable and make everyone you love and who love you miserable."

We sat there for an hour, just crying on eachother's sholders. When we were all cryed out, she looked at me and said, "You know, if you weren't a leech-lover, we could have probably been good friends." I laughed and she did too. Then I got an idea.

"How would you like to designate one day a month to 'Wolf-Girls Night Out' It will be Emily, Kim, You and Me. When Clair gets old enough she can come too. We can start his Friday, it's only 2 days away." She smiled and jumped up. "I'll go call Emily and Kim now, thanks Bella, you know your not so bad." I laughed and we raced to Jake's house where we split up and she went home. As I was opening the door my cell started to go off, so I stepped back outside and answered it. It was Alice.

"Alice? Is everything Ok?" I said wondering why she would be calling me.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping, and meet the new girl?" I laughed.

"Well it's only been 1 day, but she will be ok by tomorrow right? She didn't have much blood left in her so that will speed things up right? I have patrol again tonight, but I really need more clothes, and I also have a couple errands to do, so how's tomorrow? I can meet you at the border and we can meet the new girl afterwards?" I said actually excited for once.

"That would be great. Don't worry it will just be Me, and Rose, and you."

"K talk to you tomorrow." I hung up and went in the house. Jacob was in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes.

I came up to him and said, "You know I think I will live with cereal this morning." He laughed and said, so you had a little heart to heart with Leah?"

"How'd you know?" I was surprised.

He laughed. "When you took so long, I got worried so I went and looked for you, I over heard you conversation. You really are something else Bells. Only you can turn Leah from a cold-bitch to a blubbering idiot, then you decide to go shopping of all things with our arch Nemesis." He was clutching his sides trying unsuccessfully to not laugh.

"Jacob Black, Leah is not cold hearted. I would think you of all people would be simpathetic to her. You know what she went through. She just needed to understand that she is not alone, and yes there is someone out there for her, and Alice is still my friend, she will always be my friend, remember I'm Switzerland." and with that I walked into the bathroom and locked the door and took a shower.

Jacob didn't say much to me the rest of the day well he tried but I ignored him. Patrol was pretty uneventful. And sleep that night was well non existent. The talk with Leah opened up some old wounds, and I layed in bed crying, trying not to disturb Jacob who was sleeping on the couch. I was in a ball, crying when I heard the door open, and felt the bed shift. I felt his arms around me, and I turned to him and cryed myself to sleep in his chest. He never left me, he just rubbed by back and kissed my head every once in a while. I knew I could always count on Jacob to be there for me when I needed him.


	9. Olivia

**BPOV**

Jake insisted on driving me to the border the next day to meet Alice. I kissed him on the cheek before I got out and ran to Alice, and gave her a hug. We got in her car and took off. I turned to her and said, "Alice do I smell to you?"

"No, well a little, but it's not as bad as normal. Your normal scent covers it up, but we don't get the blood lust around you anymore so that's good. Do we smell to you?"

"Actually no. I have a theory about that though. If I wouldn't have smelled that one in the woods, the other day, I would have thought you guys were making up the smelling thing. I read the prophecy, and it says that I am here to bring good together, and to rid the world of evil. So I figured all Veggie Vamps, I can smell but it doesn't burn like Human eating Vamps. You guys have a distinct scent to me. It's not pleasant, but it isn't bad either." I said with a smile.

"That makes sense. Oh and Bella, I understand what you are going to do. I think it's the right thing, Edward doesn't need to dwell on this, he understands that it's for the best, so he already signed them for you all you need to do is sign and he will send the paper's to his lawyer."

"Thank you Alice, yeah I figured divorce paper's was what I was going to do today. It will be nice to not have to go to a lawyer."

"Oh and Carlisle sent you something with a note. The bag is on the floor." I picked up the bag, and opened it.

"Birth Control?" I looked at Alice, I was blushing. "Alice, what did you see exactly? I thought you couldn't see wolfs."

She smiled. "No, but I can see Carlisle and in the not to far future you will be giving birth."

"How do you know I won't be married and want kids?" I asked still embarrassed that my ex- in -laws are talking about my sex life.

"Well in my vision, the name on your hospital room door was Miss Swan. Carlisle and I know how you don't want kids yet so he set you up. If you don't want to take them, you don't have to, but he said when you run out he will refill them for you and you have no need to go anywhere for them."

"Thank you Alice, I guess it's better to be safe than sorry." we both laughed.

We shopped for a couple hours then Alice got a phone call that the new girl was up and wanted to see me. So we went to the Cullans house.

I walked into the house and sat on the couch. It seems like so long ago, but not really that I was living here, preparing to be a vampire. Everyone came in and sat down, Edward sat farlest away from me, and I have to say I can't blame him. The new girl sat in between Jasper and Emmet in case they had to restrain her. She already hunted and they were packing for the move to Alaska.

She looked at me and said to everyone, "I have refrained from saying anything cause I wanted to thank Bella first. Bella, if it hadn't been for you, I would be dead, well more dead I guess, but I want to thank you. It must have taken some courage to stand up to your pack for me. I am forever in your dept, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Now for my story. I am 16. My name is Olivia Lynn Haddock. You can call me Live. My family and I were on vacation. My boyfriend, was with us. I was walking on the beach, and I came home to noises coming from his hotel room. I had swiped his key, so I could sneak in there, so I went in and he was with another girl. I was so upset that I ran into the woods. He followed. I always knew there was something different about him, but I didn't realize exactly what. I tripped over a stick or something and cut open my hand. His normal topaz eye's went black, and he lunged at me. That's the last thing I remember till I woke up here." We sat in shock. I looked at Edward and he had a hurt look on his face, so did Jasper. I looked back at Liv and said, "I understand what you are saying, and please don't feel betrayed by him, it wasn't something he could control." I looked back at Jasper and Edward who both had pained expressions on their faces and said to Liv, "It happens to the best of them. I'm sure he didn't mean it. But I hope you won't be too hurt by this, and I'm sorry, if I had know the story then I might have been able to stop them," I had tears in my eyes but I continued, "When we came upon the scent, well first I better explain about my self, I smell bad Vampires, well not really bad ones but I smell the difference in Human and non human eating Vampires, I guess that's why we didn't smell him before it just showed up out of no where. Well I found the scent and followed it and I came to you, I heard him running away, but my pack, Jake and Embry went after him, while I stayed with you, to try to stop the bleeding and see if there was anything that I could do. We thought that he, well we didn't know I'm sorry but they destroyed him." By this time I was in tears and she got up and put her arms around me and said in my ear, "If it was anyone else I would be mad, but you are a good person, and I thank you for your honesty and for saving me." She went back to her seat and continued, " I will do everything in my power to be good, and to use this gift of a second chance for good."

We all sat and chatted for a while, well Edward went to his room. But I told them all what has been happening and yes I was basically happy with my new life, but there will always be a part of me that will be here. Alice said she will keep in touch and they would visit often. In a year when Liv was better they would all come back for a little bit. I hugged them all and called Jacob to come and get me.

After I left, Jacob and I went for a walk on the beach, and we stopped on our log, and sat down. I looked at the ocean and said, "I signed divorce papers today." He snapped his head around and looked at me in shock.

"What!?" He said

"Yeah, I had planned on Alice taking me to a lawyer's to get divorce paper's drawn up, but she seen that I would do that and talked to Edward. He didn't want me to have to do it so he got them himself, he had them signed and everything, all I had to do is sign. In six months we will have an official annulment."

"Annulment why not just divorce.?" I didn't want to tell him the real reason, and I'm sure Edward didn't say anything either so I told him what was on the paper's, "He had put that the reason for our divorce was 'irreconcilable differences' and 'Cultural and lifestyle differences'" I said with a laugh, and as soon as it registered what it meant he was shaking with laughter too. "It's quite funny when you look at it. I'm a werewolf and he's a vampire, but we certainly couldn't say that to a lawyer. He gave me an annulment so I would be free of him so to say, he didn't want me to feel obligated I guess." We sat there for hours just talking and catching up. Then we went back to his house and he held me until I fell asleep.

_I was on patrol by myself, but for some reason I didn't think nothing of it. I caught a scent, it smelled familiar. I followed it and came to a meadow...our meadow. There in the middle was Edward. That doesn't make sense, he smells like a human drinker now. He turned to look at me and his eyes...were red... Behind him on the ground was a body. I stepped closer and it was Charlie._

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, honey. It's just a dream." Jacob held me while I cried. Then I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I mumbled, "Stupid, half-naked, werewolf." I honestly didn't think he heard me until he lifted my chin, and I looked at his face and he was smiling. I opened my mouth to say something but his mouth on mine cut me off. I melted into him. It just felt so perfect, like it was meant to be. Before I knew what was happening, he flipped me under him and was kissing down my neck, I tried to suppress the moan building in my throat, his hands were running down my side, and I still couldn't believe how much higher his temp is from mine, but he was leaving a trail of fire along my sides, when his kisses got near my collar bone, he sucked gently and out came my moan, I could feel him smile into my neck, but I couldn't think, all I could think about was his hot hands touching me all over, and his hot mouth on my neck and the hot bulge in his pants that I was unintentionally grinding on, then just my luck, my cell started to ring.

"Don't get it." Jacob said into my mouth. I groaned, "I have to, it could be Leah."

"Why would Leah be calling you?" Now I had his attention, I scrambled out from under him and lunged for my phone, "Hello?"

"Bella, do you know what time it is?"

"No. Wait it's only 10 in the morning." I said, what could she want this early. Jacob was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Exactly! Kim has been over here since 7! 7 Bella, do you know how long it takes to get ready?" Wow I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I became friends with Leah.

"Leah, calm down. Take a deep breath. Ok? Are you good now? I will be over in an hour. Let me take a shower, and eat. I got the perfect outfit yesterday. I'll bring a couple, your about my size, well now that I grew about 4 in. but yeah well Jake is looking at me like I lost my mind so I'll see you in an hour." I hung up and started to run around the room grabbing clothes and throwing them into a bag, I grabbed my make up bag and threw it in the bag too. I was digging in a box when I felt 2 big hot hands on my hips. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him. God. I could get lost in his eye's, I can't believe I never noticed the look of Love, and devotion in his eye's before when he looked at me.

"Jake, I have to get ready, Us Wolf-Girls are having a night off and we are going out. Emily already cleared Leah and me off of patrol with Sam. So if you and the rest of the guys want you can have a bonfire or something." Then I took a shower, got in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt knowing Alice would have a heart attack if she could if she seen me in this, grabbed my bag and ran out the door, kissing Jake bye on the way out.

**JPOV**

I waited till I couldn't hear Bella running anymore and grabbed the phone,

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Jake what is it."

"What do you think of the girls going out tonight?" I honestly knew what kind of trouble Bella could get into when she didn't even try, now she was with Leah and 2 normal humans, I knew all hell would break loose.

"I know what you mean, Jake, I tried to talk Emily out of it, but she threatened to cut me off for the month." Sam exclaimed.

"Now I know she held out on you before, why'd you give in this time?" I remembered her holding out on him for something or another a couple times.

"Jake, I'm not talking about us making love, she threatened to not cook for me or the pack for a month if I tried to stop her from going."

"What! Oh that's not fair. Wait, she said not to stop her, not that we couldn't follow."

"Good plan, their going to get there around 8 so we'll just stay out of sight and only step in if there is trouble."

"Good plan, meet over here at 6, and I will set up the rest of the guys for patrol, you, Jared, and me will go."

"Got it." Jake hung up the phone, jumped in the shower and then looked at what he would wear.


	10. Girls Night Out

**LPOV (Leah)**

We walked into the bar, it was crowded to say the least. I seen a sign on the door announcing that tonight was Karaoke night. I know I am gonna have to get the girls up there. I smile to myself, you know, Bella isn't that bad. We went to a booth and sat down, I got an urge to look at the bar but I resisted. Bella turned to us, and said, "You guys want anything?"

I just looked at her, "Bella, none of us are 21."

She smiled and said, "I didn't ask if you were 21, I asked if you wanted anything."

So I said, "Pina Colada"

Emily said, "Captain Morgan and coke"

Kim said, "Kahlua and Cream"

Bella smiled and walked to the bar. I seen her say something to the bartender, and show her ID, then the bartender went and started to make drinks. What!? How the hell did she do that. Then I seen her talk to a really hot guy next to her, she glanced over her shoulder at our table, then she smiled and said something else. He nodded and grabbed 2 of the drinks from her and followed her back to our table.

"Bella, how the hell did you manage to get drinks?" I looked at her and she gave me a evil grin and pulled out an ID. I looked at it and it was her, but her name said Bella Cullan with her age at 21.

She explained, "When I married Edward, Jasper made me 4 ID's, one for each year I was in high school and one for occasions like this. I was supposed to get changed, remember, I needed a ID that said my age. Anyway enough of that, I plan on keeping this for a while. And this is Kain. He is one of us, he turned and didn't know what was happening so he went off on his little adventure to see if he could find more of us and here he is." She introduced us to him and I looked up and made eye contact with him and my heart stopped, I didn't hear what everyone else was saying, everything faded around me and it seemed that the only person that mattered was Kain. I heard, snickering and Bella calling my name and I ripped my gaze away to look at her, and I blushed deep red, and she just smiled.

"Kim, Emily, why don't we go look at the karaoke, and let Leah talk to Kain, to well explain some of the wolf things, yeah, you know like the pack, alph and beta and let me see if there is anything else, well yeah **imprinting**."She said with a knowing smile and took the girls away. Kain sat across from me and said, "I know something happened, and I think you know what I'm talking about, so please explain." So we talked.

**BPOV**

I went up to the DJ to look at the book, we picked a couple songs. I didn't like the idea that I was going to sing. Then I felt a presence, I frowned. "Bella, what are you frowning for?" Emily asked. I looked over at her and said, "The guys are here, I think to spy on us. Well guess what we are going to give them something to look at." I said with a smile. Emily and Kim looked at me with their own evil grins. I turned in the slips to the DJ and walked back to Leah and Kain. I knew what had happened to her and I couldn't be happier for her. She deserved someone to make her happy and whole again.

"Leah" I whispered to her.

"The guys are here to spy on us and we are going to put on a little show." I smiled at her smile and she laughed "OK"

"The first song we will sing is 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' and it will be us 4 girls. I think it is a perfect song, for us Wolf-Girls" I laughed and they called our names up there, So up we went to sing, I was lead singer but Leah was also the lead, Kim and Emily were back up. I felt the guys presence in the back of the bar, I glared in their direction and I heard Jake gasp and whisper something to Sam, I giggled to myself, I was starting to like this werewolf hearing. Then the song started:

(Bella)

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no ones gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight(Bella and Leah)  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist (All)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love (Leah)  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist (All)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then (Bella)  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight(Bella and Leah)  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist (All)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist (Bella and Leah)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

I seen the guys jaws drop and I laughed. We went back to the table and I ordered another round for us. I told Leah that the next song we were gonna sing it just us two and it will be dedicated to the men in our life. She smiled. We were called up and I seen the guys go sit with the other girls now that they knew that they were caught. I grabbed the mic and said,"Now this song is called 'Some say Love' and we are dedicating it to the men in our life. And then the music started.

Some say love, It is a river, (Bella)  
That drowns the tender ring,  
Some say love, It is a razor,  
That leads your soul to bleed,  
Some say love, It is a hunger,  
An endless aching need,  
I say love, It is a flower,  
And you its only seen,

It's the heart, Afraid of breaking, (Leah)  
That never, Learns to dance,  
It's the dream, Afraid of waking,  
That never, Takes the chance,  
It's the one, Who won't be taken,  
Who cannot seem to be,  
And the soul, Afraid of dying,  
That never, Learns to live,

And the night, Has been too lonely, (Bella and Leah)  
And the rode, Has been too long,  
And you feel, That road is only,  
For the lucky, And the strong,  
Just remember, In the winter,  
Far beneath, The bitter snow,  
Lies a seed, That with the suns love,  
In the spring, Becomes a rose

The whole bar stood up clapping and cheering, both mine and Leah's face turned beet red. The DJ told me that I was next, so I should just stay there. I seen Jake go up to the DJ and turn in a slip of paper, I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. The song started and I told everyone that this is the story of my life.

**"You Light Up My Life"**

So many nights, I'd sit by my window,  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song.  
So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,  
Alone in the dark, but now you've come along.  
And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.  
Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters  
Could it be finally, I'm turning for home  
Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"  
Never again to be all alone.  
And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.  
You, You light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on

You light up my day's  
And fill my life with song  
It can't be wrong when it feels so right  
'cause you, you light up my life

The DJ told me again to stay up there and I was getting frustrated when Jacob stepped up on the stage again and smiled he whispered in my ear, "We are gonna sing together, just you and me." Then I heard the music and was relieved that I actually liked this song, Picture with Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

Living my life in a slow hell (Jake)  
different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey  
wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
sat down and cried today  
I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
sat down and cried today  
I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her

I called u last night in the hotel (Bella)  
everyone knows but they wont tell  
but there half hided smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I cant look at you while I'm lying next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I cant look at you while I'm lying next to him

I saw you yesterday with an old friend (Bella)  
it wuz the same old same how have you been (Jacob)  
since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray (both)  
you reminded me of brighter days (Jacob)  
I hope to be coming home to stay (Bella)  
I wuz head of the church  
I wuz off to drink you away (Jacob)  
I thought about you for a long time (both)  
can't seem to get you off my mind  
I cant understand why we're living like this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
come back home

By the end of the song we were in eachother's arms, with the guys and girls wolf whistling. I blushed and we hurried to the booth and we got to know Kain and we invited him to stay at Sam's house till he found a place. We planned a meeting for the next day. We all got drunk and went home, I couldn't wait to get Jake by himself.


	11. Lemon

**This chapter contains a lemon so I'm just letting you know before hand.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Jacob pulled into his driveway, he helped me out the door cause I was so drunk, i was stumbling and laughing, and he was cracking up at me. We got in the door and I turned to Jacob and said, "Where's Billy?"

He got a grin on his face and said, "He's fishing with Charlie for the weekend." I looked at him and said, "So you mean he's gone the entire weekend?" Jake nodded and dipped his head and kissed me. This wasn't like the other kisses, this one was full of love, life, hope, and need. I returned the kiss whole-hearted. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and layed me on the bed only breaking the kiss long enough to shut and lock the door muttering about "interruptions", and then we were back to kissing. I had my hands wrapped in his hair trying to pull him closer, he growled when I moaned which made me moan again. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up, he got the idea and lifted his arms. God I can't believe I never did this before. I ran my hands down his chest feeling his muscles, he helped me out of my shirt and pushed me back against the bed pinning my arms above my head. I moaned into his mouth, he kissed down my jawline to my neck, he nibbled slightly and I thought about him marking his territory, but I couldn't think so I just went with it. His mouth caught my nipple, and I gasp and arched my back, a line of fire running down my stomach. He growled and took the other one in his mouth. His hands moving down my stomach, they came to the edge of my skirt and started to pull it down. He let go of my hands and my hands went straight to his neck to pull him in for another kiss, I grinded against him and he growled and took off the rest of our clothes, he looked at me and I blushed, being self conscious I tryed to cover up myself, He grabbed my hands and said, "Never cover yourself Bella. Your too beautiful."

He hovered on top of me and said, "Are you sure, we don't have any protection." I glanced over his shoulder and pointed to my bag, he went to it and pulled out a little circle compact looking thing. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, I giggled and said, "Carlisle gave them to me, Alice seen that if I didn't take them, then something would happen. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but we aren't ready for that. I mean your still in high school and we're not married and we both live at our parents house." He tossed the little pack of pills on the floor and dove on me. He started kissing me again, he started to kiss down my neck, to my chest, I wrapped my hands in his hair, he went lower with his kisses, I could feel the fire start to build in my stomach, his head was between my legs and if I was capable of any thought I would be very embarrassed but with his tongue doing things to me I couldn't even think. His tongue flicked in and out of me, and his thumb was rubbing my clit. I moaned and arched my back. I was so close.

"Ja Jake!" He pulled away and came back on top of me.

"Not so quick Bella, we need to enjoy this." He dipped his head and caught me in a kiss. I could feel him at my entrance, I opened my legs more for him and felt him slide in a little bit. Then he stopped, and gave me a questioning look.

"Bella? You never? You were married, and you never?!" I turned beet red, and tried to catch my breath.

"I didn't want to make _him_, it wasn't fair to me to test him like that so we decided to wait till after my change, and since that obviously didn't happen here we are." I told him with much stuttering over the embarrassing subject.

"Oh Bella" He said in his husky, sexy voice and kissed me, and pushed past the barrier he had unexpectedly encountered, all in one movement. I didn't get the chance to cry out, and in the next second, the pleasure and fire was overwhelming. I arched my back and soon we matched each others tempo. As I neared my climax, I dug my nails into his back and he growled, and pulled out a little bit, I whimpered, and he chuckled and drove in again, I screamed his name, and pulled his head to my lips as I climaxed so did he.

We layed there for a long while, before he looked at me and said, "You know if you would have told me a 3 weeks ago that I would be in bed with the woman that I love, and that she would still be married to a leech and she would also be a werewolf. I would have locked that person up in a loony bin." I started laughing. "You know, you were right. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward, and a part of me will always love him. He was my first love, it's only right that I keep him in my heart. He saved me in more ways than one. He made me the person I am. I owe him more than that. If it weren't for him, and his family, I wouldn't be here right now, Sam wouldn't be marrying Emily, Jared wouldn't be with Kim, Leah wouldn't be with Kain, Olivia would be dead. I would probably be dating **Mike Newton**! So in a way we really should be thankful of the Cullans. If you think about it that way, they are not really our enemy's but our allies. They will always be there to help us, if we need them. Our job is to protect the human from _human_-drinking vampires, not animal drinking ones. We _can _be friends and I intend to prove that."

Jacob looked at me and said, "Only you, Bella. Could live with a covan of 7 Vampires, turn into a werewolf the born sworn enemy of a vampire and still be friends with them." He laughed but then got serious and looked into my eyes and said, "I promise I will try, try is the key word. But so help me, Bella, if they hurt you I will not hesitate to kill them." "I know Jake, I might hesitate but I do take my job seriously. I just have this feeling that everything is too good right now. Something bad is gonna happen, I feel it. It's like this little tickle in the pit of my stomach right now. Everything is going to be good for a while but I just know something bad is coming and I have an idea what it is. I'm scared, I've been having dreams and I know better than to ignore them. When you first told me your legends on the beach, I had a dream that night where Edward was on one side of me and you were next to me, Edward was calling me to him, and you were holding me back and then you said to run. I blinked and you were a wolf and facing off against him. So you see, even back then I knew subconsciously that you were a wolf and eventually one day I would have to choose. I have to listen to my dreams. Tomorrow I am gonna bring up my fear with the Elders and we have to get the Cullans in on this, it involves them too."

Jake hugged me and I snuggled in his chest and fell asleep. Only to dream of the Votuli again coming for me.


	12. The Plan

**BPOV**

I woke up first, and jumped into the shower. We had a meeting with the pack and elders today at noon and it was already 10. I got out of the shower and made breakfast.

I felt Jacob come up behind me and I spun quickly to catch him off guard, of course being me I tripped and felt 2 big hands on my waist. I looked up and into Jacob's eyes. I couldn't help but stare, all the emotions that his eye's held, there was love, amusement, lust, and worry.

I jumped up quickly, blushing and said, "Come on Jake, eat we're going to be late." I ran into his room and grabbed a sports bra and shorts. It was easier and less cloth than a dress, but it meant all the guys staring at me and that was going to get old quickly.

As I walked down the hall I heard Jacob on the phone, telling Sam we would be there in a min. He hung up as I came into the kitchen. He turned around and his jaw dropped. I laughed and walked up to him and kissed him, He growled seductively at me so I said, "You know Jake, Sam is going to be mad if we are late."

"Screw Sam." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Mmmm, No I think Emily might be mad if I do that. But seriously we do have to go. I have something important to tell them and we have to introduce Kain to them."

Jacob growled but allowed me to pull him from the house. We phased, and as soon as we did we regretted it immediately. Stupid pack plural.

_Hey Jake, have fun last night?-Paul_

_Hey man I didn't know you had it in you-Embry_

I quickly closed off my mind to them so they couldn't see in, but of course Jacob had no suck luck and they seen **all**that had happened last night. We phased into human form right before going into Sam's house and out the back door on the patio. My face was beet red and I turned and hid in Jacob's chest. I heard all the guys snickering and of course Jacob had a huge grin on his face. He pried me off of him and we sat down, with me avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Ok, now that we are done being teenager's, let's get this over with." Sam said, then turned to Leah and Kain. Leah was sitting on Kain's lap and I swear, it's like the guys have never seen her before, but they kept on waiting for an outburst from her. She looked at them and not wanting to let them down she said, "I swear, if you guys don't stop staring at me I will rip you guys up and burn each individual piece." But she said it with a grin so we all laughed.

"Anyway, this is Kain Reed. He is from the Kilgrit Reservation in Northeastern Canada. He was visiting family in Maine when he transformed so we don't know if any of his tribe is also like us or if it was just him." Leah said.

It was my turn so I stood up and said, "Ok guys you might not like this but I have to tell you all something in order for you all to understand the danger that is coming. Back when I jumped off the cliff, Alice saw me in a vision, but since she can't see werewolves she didn't see Jake pull me out, well Rosalie told Edward who thought I was dead and he said he couldn't live in a world where I didn't exist so he went to Italy. Now this is where it all gets complicated. There are a very large coven of vampires there. They are like Royalty. Their word is law to the vampire world. If you threaten to expose vampires to the human world they come and destroy you. They are very powerful and the 3 head vampires are more than 3000 years old. Most of them have special talents like the Cullens since they go out and recruit humans and vampires who show promise."

Paul broke in and said, "Well what does that have to do with here and now." Clearly impatiant.

I said, "Well if you would shut it for a min I will finish explaining."

"Well Edward went there for them to kill himself, and Alice and I went to stop him. While we were there Aro who is the head vampire seen that I was immune to all the mind talents of his kind and decided he wanted me for his guard. We promised him that after our wedding I would be turned. You see humans aren't supposed to know that we all exist so even if I wasn't turned I would have been killed. Well the week before out wedding we received a letter saying that he will come and make sure that I was changed in 3 months, So you see they will come here, and we don't want that. But us being werewolves can't really go into a huge castle filled with vampires. They will be pissed, and more than likely bring an army. I mean like it will be like 50-60 of them coming here. We will be no match for them. We have to start planning." I said sitting on Jake again who was growling the whole time.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I had a feeling he wasn't planning on letting me up anytime soon. We all sat there for a while. Kain jumped up quickly, depositing Leah on the ground. She growled at him. But he ignored her and said, "We can go to my home and see if there are anymore wolves there and see if we can recruit them?"

My jaw dropped and then my brain started working and I jumped up too, well tryed but Jacob was still wrapped around me so we both jumped up, "I have a plan," I turned to Jacob and said, "Didn't you meet another pack in New Mexico? We can recruit them too. We can also split up and search for more. We can't be the only pack out there. I can call the Cullens too. I know before you say anything they will want to know and Alice can keep an eye out for their decision to come and give us some warning. They can also recruit more of their kind too." We all were excited and Jacob was going to make a phone call in the morning, Leah and Kain were going to fly to Canada. Sam and Emily were going to go to the Mekah Rez and see if anyone was going to Phase soon and if not they would bring them here to jump start it. Two by two we would split up leaving 3 hear to guard. I would call the Cullens when we got to Jacobs. For the first time I felt like we really had a chance to win.


	13. Edward and the Plans

**BPOV**

When we got back to Jakes, I called Alice.

"Hi, Bella?" She said.

I laughed, Alice wasn't used to being surprised.

"Hi Alice, Yeah I wanted to ask if we could get a meeting together. Seems we have forgotten a tiny detail."

"What detail?" She said.

"The Voturi."

I heard her gasp. "Why didn't I see it?"

"What Alice? What did you see." I asked. Jacob came up behind me. I heard a commotion on the other phone line. I hung up and ran out the door. I phased and ran to the Cullens. Alice was waiting on the porch with a shirt and shorts. I changed on the side of the house and ran to her and gave her a hug. She led me in the house, and we sat down on the couch waiting for the rest of the family. They all came down except Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Everyone put thier head down. I got up and went to his room. I knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Come on, I hear you in there. Can I come in?" I said knocking lightly. I heard a soft click so I opened the door and stepped into the darkness. I could barely make out his silhouette on the couch. I walked over to the window and opened the curtain to let in light. This is stupid. Why did he get to mope, but no one else can.

"Get up!" I growled.

He looked at me and I gasped. His eye's were sunk in and his eye's were pitch black. He looked like death itself. I ran from the house to the woods and phased. I layed on ground and listened breathing shallow. Waiting to hear something to kill for him. I heard a noise a couple yards away. I silently stalked the prey. It was bear. I jumped on it and snapped it's neck with my jaws. I phased back and got dressed. I threw the bear over my shoulders and carried it to their backyard. I walked in the house and everyone was staring at me, I ignored them and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and about 5 thermoses. I walked back outside with them following me. I didn't say one word. I just walked up to the bear and cut it's jugular with the knife, and filled the thermoses till I couldn't get anymore. I turned to Liv and said, "You can have the rest. I am not capable of fully draining it like you are." She nodded and I walked back into the house. I went to Edwards room again and pulled him to a sitting position and put one of the thermoses to his lips and said, "Drink."

He did. He finished 3 before the rest of the family came in. I handed him the last 2 for him to do. I turned to his family.

"You should be ashamed of you selves. He is up here wasting away and you guys do nothing. It takes a werewolf to go and bring him blood. I don't even like blood. It took everything in me not to puke. If I didn't need you guys I would leave and never come back." I said. I turned back to Edward.

"And you. If I ever see you like that again, I will kill you myself for putting your family through that. You have no right to make them miserable too. So what if things didn't work out. I know for a fact that I am not the right one for you, but I know who is. I can't say more, but know this. In the next century you will meet her, and she will sweep you off your feet. It is destiny. For me to be like this and for you to be with her. If you die, all will be lost." I walked to the door and said, "Now I will not ask again, go hunt."

I went back to the living room and sat down, the rest of the family followed. Edward left to go hunt.

"Now what is going on, Alice won't say anything." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi, we forgot about them. They will come and find that I am not a vampire and they will bring their guard to kill me. I need you to track down everyone you know. We are doing the same. We need Alice to watch for them to decide to come, in the mean time our pack will be scouting the United States for more werewolves to help us. We need alot more. If Aro comes I will be the one to meet him, because he can't read me. I just want every one to know, that I know for sure that Edward, Jake and I will survive. I can't guarantee the rest of you. It is in the prophecy, but I can't repeat it or someone can change it."

We discussed things for a couple hours and I left. Alice promised to keep an eye on them. The rest would gather their contacts. I went back to Jacob's house. He had already called the pack in New Mexico. They agreed to come. The rest of our pack was out searching. Jake and I talked about the prophecy for a bit and we agreed to wait for a while to do anything about it. I wanted things to be calm.


	14. Meeting

**BPOV**

"Hey Jake?" I called for him. It was the morning after I laid into the Cullens about the treatment of Edward.

"What?" Jacob called

"I'm bored, what do you say we go to Montana? I know the Blackfoot Reservation is right there on the other side of Idaho. So It would not take even a day if we ran there." I said.

He nodded and he grabbed pants and me one of his huge shirts. We tied our clothes to our legs and took off.

After about 8 hours we started to hear a presence in our heads.

_Bill, do you hear someone?_

_Yeah it feels like 2 of them_

_Do you think they are like us_

_Yes we are.-Jacob_

_Who's this, and where are you from._

_Where from Washington. We need help for a leech problem-Jacob_

_Ok um stay where you are and we will be there in an hour._

_Ok-Jacob_

We waited for almost an hour, when we heard a rustling. Jacob stepped in front of me, I growled to show my annoyance. He gave me a mental smirk. Then 10 huge wolves stepped in our vision. My jaw dropped, yes even though I was a wolf it still dropped. I thought ours was the biggest pack.

_Hi, My name is Jacob and we are from La Push Washington. The Quilete tribe.-Jacob_

_My name is William. I am from the Blackfoot Tribe here in Montana. I hear you got a leech problem, would you like to explain?-William_

_Yes. Well there was a human who was mingling with the leeches where I live and apparently their royal leeches got wind of it. They told them that she much be changed or killed. Well she didn't turn into a leech so now they are coming to our town. They are bringing their guard which is about 50-60 of them. Most have extremely powerful abilities. There are only 11 in my pack. We got a little outside help from the leech friends of this girl but there are only 7 of them.-Jacob_

_What is so important about this girl? Just hand her over, you could save your town, one girls life is not worth a slaughter.-Someone beside William said_

I growled and stepped forward, They all gasped at my fur.

_Are you saying I am not worth the slaughter._I made the clouds around us start to darken to a purple and swirl. _Do you know who I am? If I die, all hell will break loose. I was supposed to be turned, but this happened instead. I have accepted my responsibility, what I can't understand is why you can't accept yours.-Bella_

_It's a GIRL!- a little wolf exclaimed_

_Hahahaha, Yeah she's not the first either. We have another one in our pack, she is in Canada right now recruiting there. Her imprint is from there and they want to see if they have anymore who changed and if they can bring back some with the bloodline and jump start them.-Jacob _

_Well I'll be damned. I never seen a girl phase. What happened to get a girl to phase?-William_

_An army of vampires.-Bella_

_WHAT!-all throughout the other pack._

_JAKE!BELLA!-Seth_

_What, where are you?-Jacob _

_We got problems, they have come early, they want Bella. They are not leaving. They have said that if we don't produce her in 3 days then they will bring the guard.-Seth_

_Damn, so William are you in or not.-Bella_

_Yeah we need a good fight.-William._

They all followed us to La Push and Jacob ran off into the woods to howl a howl that made my fur stand on end. I phased to human and put on my shirt, it went past my knees. I wrapped the sting around my waist. At least it sorta looked like a dress. Seth had already went to get the Cullens.

We sat around a bonfire on First Beach. The other's had rushed home, with in total 20 more. So in all we had 41 wolves surrounding the fire. The Cullens stepped out of the trees with another 20 vampires. I could see that some of them were not veggies. I counted 41 wolves, 27 vampires. Sam had already agreed that he would pass Alpha to Jake since he was the rightful one, since I was his mate, I would get Beta.

I stepped forward and cleared my throat to get all their attention. All 67 of their eye's went on my. I blushed.

"Now that I have your attention, I want to place a few ground rules before we make any plans. First I see some of you so not have the same eating habits as the Cullens, I ask that you please refrain from humans for the time being, as I used to be a Cullen, I totally understand that you have your preferences, but as I am now a werewolf, I have my loyalties and obligations. That being said, if you do bite a human you will be destroyed. I understand that you are here to help me, but I have a duty to fulfill." My pack looked at me for the first time, with new eyes, I guess they all thought I was more loyal to the vampires since I actually chose them. I put that to the back of my head and continued, "As for the wolves, you will not attack these vampires, unless attacked first. You will not kill, unless it is impossible to come out alive or if they bite a human. These vampires are here to help us, not attack us. Now with that said, We have 2 days to prepare to meet Aro the head of the Volturi. Then it depends on how fast he can get his guard together. I'm guessing all together we have maybe a week." I glanced around and notice Embry staring at a very pretty girl from Texas. I smiled, I would have to talk to them. "Tomorrow at midnight we shall meet in the clearing, anyone who knows battle statagies please feel free to talk tactics then, we need all the information we can get. Now if you give me a min I want to speak to Embry and that girl over there." I called for Jacob to follow me.

We walked some distance away and I turned to look at Embry with a smile on my face.

"So. Embry how you doing?" I said. He smiled sheepishly and looked at the girl who looked down and blushed. Jacob who was confused for a min looked at the look Embry was giving the girl and laughed.

"Embry have you... are you sure?" Jacob asked him, Embry nodded.

I looked at the girl and asked, "So what is your name?"

"Sarah Gill." She said quietly still looking at Embry.

"Well Sarah, I think you and our Embry here have some talking to do, so we will leave you alone." I said and took Jacob's hand and pulled him back to the group. Emily and Kim have been cooking for about 5 hours and brought enough food to feed all of China. In the next hour it was all gone.

We split up the wolves and a couple of them were staying with the residents of La Push. Jacob and I went back to his house and passed out on his bed barely kissing each other goodnight.


	15. Powers

**EPOV**

As I stood there and watched Bella tell everyone the rules. I couldn't help but smile at how much she changed in the past couple weeks. She was no longer the shy, weak, breakable human. She was now the second in command of a pack of werewolves. It fit her. She is now explaining the rules. As much as she loves my family, she is still threatening all the non animal drinkers, that if they step out of line, they will be destroyed. I can see that she hates that she would have to do that, but I can also see the determination. At that statement her pack seems to be shocked. I quickly read their thoughts. They didn't think she was really into the pack, they thought it was because she had no choice. I can see the pride in Jacobs face. He really loves her. The bond of imprinting, especially because both of them imprinted on each other, it is really intense. I have a feeling that if something would happen to one, the other would really die of heartbreak. I used to have that. Now I don't. I promised Bella I would survive, so I will. I might not like it, but I will survive.

I see her nose crinkle in discust as she is talking to the human drinkers. That's right, she can distinguish us by smell. Us vegitarians, smell different, I think she explained it as, it's still the sickly sweet but with out the burning.

Now she is taking Embry and that girl he has been staring at over there. I laugh, ha, yeah that's right they imprinted. What a fascinating concept. I wonder if that's what happens to vampires when they find their mate?

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day, and glanced at the clock. Shit, it's 5 in the afternoon already. I nudge Jacob. All he does is snore. I smile to myself and climb on top of him. He looks so peaceful, all the worry lines disappear as he sleeps. I kiss his chin, then his cheeks, then his lips. I feel his arms wrap protectively around my waist and open my eye's. He is looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were awake?" I whispered.

"I know." was all he said as he rolled so he was hovering over me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I knew if I didn't stop this now we would never get up. I pushed against him.

"Jake, we have to stop. We have to get ready for tonight." I said sternly.

He frowned, "I know, but you were so sexy last night."

I laughed and pushed him off of me. I got up and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bedroom door. I stopped with my hand on the doorknob, "Grab something to eat, and I'm taking a shower. I think we have to patrol tonight before the meeting, but you better ask Sam, We haven't made a schedule yet." He nodded and I went to the bathroom to shower.

I only turn on the cold water now. With my body temperature, anything cold feels good. I turn off the water, and run a towel threw my short hair. I wish I hadn't had to cut it, but it kept on getting tangled in trees when I was in wolf form. There is no need to dry my body, by the time I get dressed I will be dry. I put on a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Yeah my fashion sense still sucks. I walk out the door to the kitchen to see Sam and Jacob sitting at the table, making a patrol chart. I sit down and look over at the chart. I see some discrepancies. I clear my throat. They both look at me and I grab the chart and start erasing. I jot down what I figure would be best.

"Now you guys are forgetting who has school. Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Colin, and Brady. So here is the new schedual. But on the days that the one's that have school that start at 2 are going to be a little late. Everyone has 2 days off in a row. Jake, Sam and I will be just thrown in there where ever. I think 3 should patrol at night. So here it is." I said and handed them the new schedual. They glanced over it and Sam looked at Jacob.

"Well Jake, I have to say, you lucked out with this one." Sam said to Jacob. I blushed.

"Well we have to be off now. It's time to patrol. For now a couple of the new member's will join us till they leave." I said and we got up.

Jacob and I took the northern border. I was on the edge when I smelled one. Damn a human drinker. From the smell it smells like 5 of them.

_Jake, you smell that?-Bella_

_Yeah, but it's on Cullen territory-Jake_

_No it's not, but you have to pass their territory. I'm going-Bella_

_No your not.-Jake_

_Please, I'm allowed you know, I need to see what is going on. Please?-Bella_

_Fine but I'm going with you.-Jake_

We ran through and about 10 miles north of the Cullens mansion, there was a little camp. I looked and had to stifle my gasp. Thank got we were down wind cause there not even 100 feet in front of me were Aro, Cais, Marcus, Jane and Alec.

_It's the Volturi-Bella_

_WHAT-Jake_

_We have to go warn the others, we have to go meet now!-Bella_

We turned and high tailed it back to the Cullen mansion. Jacob phased and knocked on their door and they answered. I went to the bottom of the clearing where thier house is and let my instincts come through. I leaned on my haunches and let loose a howl that was so ear piercing the birds in a 20 mile radius flew away.

It was the call. The one that meant danger. All who were werewolves must obey it. It meant that one of their kind was in danger. The howl went straight to your bones, making your hair stand on end. It struck fear in the hearts of our enemies for their life, and fear in the hearts of you own kind for the life of their own.

I phased and got dressed. I walked slowly up to the house and Jacob wrapped me in his arms. I knew I was powerful, I knew that we would win, but I also knew I was terrified. I looked at the Cullens. They all had shocked looks on their faces. They had never heard anything like that.

"Wh..Wha.. How... What the hell was that!" Emmett finally spit out.

"That was the pack call. Only the Alpha and Beta can actually make it a mandatory call, meaning all werewolves, whether in human or wolf form must obey it. All in a, I think 300-400 mile radius. But this is the first time it will be tested. Any wolf can do it, but no one would be required to come. But if it was one of us then they have to come." Jacob said.

"But what does it mean?" This time Rosalie spoke.

"It means that there is danger, that one of their owns life is at risk. It's meant to scare enemies, and make our own kind come to help." I spoke in a whisper.

We felt the ground rumble. I looked up and seen all of the wolves come running. They all gathered around us. Jacob picked me up and set me on his shoulder's.

"About 10 miles north of here, is the Volturi." I heard the Cullens gasp."Right now there are the 5 main ones. They go by Aro, Cais, Marcus, Jane, and Alec. Their power's are as follows: Aro can see every thought you have ever had in your life with just a touch; Cais, I'm not sure about; Marcus can see relationships and the intensity of them; Jane now she is a powerful one, she can inflict pain on you. It's not real, but she makes your mind feel like your on fire. I am the only one it doesn't affect; Alec I am also not sure what he does. Now I am still not sure of my own power's. I know I can block my own mind from them and also you, but I want to see if I can block the whole packs mind. What we are going to be doing today is experimenting. We will learn the basics of fighting with powerful vampires but I am also going to be testing myself. Along with blocking my mind, I can also change the weather, and I believe I can heal, but I have never tested it." I said."Now everyone from my pack come with me and everyone else go to the other side. As for the vampires, I need Carlise, Edward and Alice to help me experiment. All the others go practice fighting." With that I jumped down from Jacobs shoulders, and we all split up.

I sat down and closed my eyes. I needed to mentally prepare myself for the extent of the power I felt in myself. I sat there and thought about my power's. I mentally brought them up to the surface, I could feel the energy start to pulse around me. It was almost electrifying. I opened my eye's and everyone around me gasp.

My eye's were pitch black. Not even the whites showed. The air around me was so thick. Everyone took a step back. The were scared. And I was still in human form.


	16. The Call

**BPOV**

I stood up and looked at the sky. The sky turned black and the clouds started to swirl. I stopped it, not wanting to bring attention to us. I closed my eye's focusing on pushing my power back in myself. I opened them again. They were now my normal Brown.

"I'm going to need the pack to phase so I can see if I can block the pack's mind. Edward I need you to see if you can read them." I said.

We all walked to the woods and phased. I mentally brought up a wall around my own mind and then extended it mentally to the rest of the pack. I looked at Edward.

"I can't read them. It's like your mind." He said. I nodded and phased back.

Once we were all back to human and once again in a group. I said, "I need a practice dummy to see if I can heal. I want to try on a werewolf and a vampire."

Edward stepped forward and so did Sam. I nodded then looked at Jacob. "Jake, I need your knife and your zippo." He handed them both to me. I walked over to Sam and he held out his arm. I looked at him and whispered, "I'm so sorry." With that I sliced open his arm. I turned to Edward and lit the zippo. He also held out his arm. I looked him in the eyes. I still loved him, even if I wasn't in love with him. He nodded. I stuck the zippo under his arm and his skin blackened. that was the extent I was willing to do. I put a hand over each of their wounds. I closed my eyes and focused pushing all my energy down threw my hands to their wounds. I felt a little dizzy, but shook it off and opened my eyes and looked. They were healed. I looked up and smiled.

Everyone gasped. I looked at Jacob. Alice came over to me and handed me a mirror. I looked in it and my eye's were piercing blue. It was like a crystal blue. My jaw dropped. I concentrated again and watched as my eye's went back to brown.

"I think as I practice I won't have to focus so much." I said. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I sagged against him, not realizing how tired I was.

"I think I use my own energy when I heal." I stated and closed my eye's. I felt Jacob pick me up and heard him say, "I'm taking her home. Sam your in charge. I'll phase later and get an update." I didn't hear anything else.

I was vaguely aware of hearing Billy question Jacob and something about power's. I felt him lay me down and move my hair out of my face. I also felt his lips on my forehead. Then all was dark.

I felt someone stoking my forehead, and I smiled. I peaked open my eye's to see Jacob's beautiful smile.

"Do you know, your sorta beautiful?" I said to him. He cracked a smile remembering our first dirt bike ride.

"So are you" He whispered.

"Who would have guessed back then, that not even a year later, I would be divorced from a vampire, that I would be a werewolf, that you would be injured in a battle with an army of newborns and we will be in a huge battle with the royalty of vampires." I said.

"I know, and to think I'm still only 17." He said. I bust out laughing. He started too. Pretty soon we were trying to catch our breath. I suddenly got serious.

I whispered, "I'm scared Jake. I mean there's this prophecy about me, I'm supposed to be all powerful. Then we have this battle. What if someone dies. All this is because of me. If I would have just listened to you and not gone to Volturi, no if I would have listened to you at the dance. Then this wouldn't be happening."

He pulled me close to him, "No, this is how things are supposed to be. If all those things didn't happen then we wouldn't be here right now."

I looked at him, "You know for only being 17, your pretty smart." I then smiled and kissed him. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer and I felt a growl in his chest.

"We don't get enough time together." He whispered huskily.

I responded by lacing my fingers threw his hair. His finger's trailed down my back and he spread his hands open. They took up my whole back almost. Of course, my cell phone rang. This time it was me that growled. I grabbed it.

"What?" I said.

"We have company, we need you here, with just your pack. Keep everyone else at a distance." Alice

"Already? Do you think we can just tell them I'm a werewolf and that it's ok if I know?" I said.

"I don't think so, cause you were human before, and he doesn't like to be lied to." Alice.

I sighed, "Well, We'll be on our way." I hung up and looked at Jake.

"It's show time."


	17. The Fight

**BPOV**

I walked with the Cullens to the clearing. Our army was hiding down wind from the Volturi. As I stepped in front of Aro, I did a mental check that I had my mind blocked.

"Aro, To what do I owe this pleasure?" I said with a hint of malice.

"I have come to see if you have been changed yet? I see that you have not. Are you ready to die?" He said politely. Like he was asking if I wanted sugar with my tea. It was enough to make me want to puke.

"That won't be nessacariy. We did try to change me, but as you can see, it didn't work out that way. So it would be in your best interest if you left now and left my family alone." I replied.

"Well if that is the way you want it, then I have no choice." He said and his army stepped in view.

"Would you like to reconsider?"

"Never!" I growled. I felt the rage build through me and I started to shake. At the same time, my eye's turned black and so did the sky. The wind picked up, blowing my hair everywhere. I phased into my wolf form and let out the Pack Call. They came from everywhere.

I lunged at Aro, but he quickly evaded and ran. Of course he wouldn't stick around so I settled for Marcus, tearing off his arm. He tried to bite my shoulder but I dodged and tore off the other arm. I ducked back, and lunged again and ripped off his head.

I turned and saw another Volturi, so I went to him and started to tear him apart.

I could see up winning. The Volturi never had a chance. I was making lightning come down and strike them. Edward was running around and dismembering bodies and throwing them into a fire.

I had just took the head off of the one I was on when I heard a yell. I spun around to see Jacob push Edward out of the way and see Jane tear out Jacob's neck.

I saw red. The roar that came out of me would have been enough to make a human die from fright. I lunged at her, tearing her more than needed. I was pulled away from her, I thrashed, still snarling, trying to fight my way back to her, she need to suffer. She needed to feel the pain, that I felt.

Then I seen Jacob. My Jacob. Laying there on the ground. Not breathing, his blood was flowing on the ground.

I phased back, not caring that I was naked. I put his head on my lap. I cried. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to live. I put my hands on his neck, and closed my eyes. He had to live. I pulled all my energy from deep inside of me, and pushed it into him. I felt my vision start to fade, and my heart started to slow. I kept pushing more and more into him. I heard someone yell my name.

Just as I heard his heart beat.

Mine stopped.


	18. 10 years later

**JPOV**

_**10 years later**_

As I sit here, looking at my wife, it's hard to believe that we have been married for 9 years. We now have 5 beautiful children. Sam teases us that we are trying to build our own little pack. William Charles who is 8, Edward Samuel who is 6, Harlem Embry who is 3, and our two new joys, who we haven't names yet. It was actually me who suggested naming our second son after the leech. He did help Bella after she almost died trying to save me. If he hadn't pulled her away from me, she would have died.

_**Flashback**_

_I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over Bella's lifeless body tearlessly sobbing. _

_"What happened?" I croaked._

_"Bella, she healed you. But in the process, she pushed basically all her life force in you." Carlisle said._

_"Is...Is..she dea...dead?" I whispered._

_"No. She's barely alive. Her heartbeat is so faint, we thought she was dead. If Edward hadn't pulled her away from you, she would be." Carlisle said._

_I looked at Edward. "Thank you. Thank you for saving her." I told him._

_**End Flashback**_

She was in bed for two weeks. Even as a werewolf, she needed to build back her energy. As Alpha, I forbid her to ever use her healing powers again. A month later I proposed. We got married after I graduated. A year later we had Will.

Now here we are, our beautiful twins. I smile as Bella starts to open her eyes.

"So, have you picked out the names yet? I know we discussed them, but have you narrowed it down?" I asked her.

**BPOV**

"So, have you picked out the names yet? I know we discussed them, but have you narrowed it down?" Jacob asked.

"Well I think for the boy, you don't have a namesake yet so, how bout Jacob, and the girl, I was thinking Bianca." I said.

We had this on going argument that when the time comes for us to have a girl. I was going to name her Blanca Black, get it White Black. Yeah we have a weird relationship. I love to tease him cause he anger's so easily. He refused me to use my powers to heal any more.

After the battle, much to my dismay, he refuses to let me heal. I guess it's for the best. I know I put them all through hell that day, but I couldn't lose him. The Cullens left right after Will was born. It was for the best. But I know they will be back. They always come back.

I was snapped out of my memories by 3 very roudy boys come running in the hospitol room.

"Mom, mom, Grandpa drove us in the police car. Will, even got him to put in the siren." Oh my son's. a lovely bunch.

"Eddie, Will, what have we told you about bugging your grandfather. You know he's not aloud to use the siren except in emergencies." I scolded.

"Ahh mom don't call me Eddie. Anyway we only did it cause Harlem wouldn't shut up." Edward said.

"Now Harlem is only 3. You are 6 and Will is 8. There for you know better." I said. Then I smiled and said, "Come on over here boys, and meet your new sister and brother." They came over and Jacob who was sitting back and enjoying me disciplining our boys, helped them look.

I pointed to my new son and said, This is Jacob David Black and This is Biance Alice Rose Black."

"Why does she get 4 names. We only have 3." Will my oldest son asked.

"Well, William Charles Black, She is a very special girl. So she needs those names to show people how special she is." Jacob answered.

We had Charlie take the boys home and the nurse take our new additions. Jacob wanted me to rest. You know having twins takes alot out of you. I closed my eyes and dreamed of 2 children, holding hands running into the woods of La Push. Their father tall and strong. Forever our protector, standing guard. I smiled.

**The End**


	19. Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

**It has been seen **

**That a girl will be born quite human,**

**She will be drawn to a world beyond humans**

**She will fall in love with a Vampire**

**She will also fall in love with a werewolf**

**She will marry the vampire**

**But with a sacrifice**

**To lose her other love,**

**To lose her life,**

**To want to walk the world**

**in darkness with out her Sun.**

**But it is not to be**

**Her blood holds a secret**

**That will one day**

**Cause her to rule the world**

**The world that humans can't see**

**The world full of vampires and werewolves**

**With one bite from her vampire**

**Her world will turn upside down**

**She will not turn into a vampire**

**Instead because of her blood**

**The blood that goes back for so long**

**The blood of the creator of both vampire and werewolf**

**She will turn into a great wolf **

**With the power to love**

**With the power to heal**

**With the power to rid the world**

**Of all Evil**

**There will be a daughter born**

**To the girl that was bitten by a vampire**

**But turned to a wolf**

**And also to the wolf that has the blood**

**On both sides of family tree**

**Together this girl and the Leader**

**will have a daughter **

**who will marry **

**a vampire **

**and have a son**

**who will rid the world**

**of everything evil**

**Leaving only good**

**in it's wake**

**This son will be the reincarnate of**

**The Great Wolf**

**Will be immune to everything**

**And will rule the world**

**Wolf's will kneel before him**

**Vampires will fear him**

**He will be the Leader of**

**Both worlds**

* * *

**I am writing a sequel right now but I only have about 3 chapter's done. There will be a trilogy also, but that will come in time. So keep an eye out for the sequel and thank you for all your reviews and helpful criticism. I know my writing isn't perfect so thank you.**


	20. Update Sequil info

The new sequil to this is called The Prophecy Continued.


End file.
